Venus, the Shadow Goddess
by DragonWarrior
Summary: A mysterious female arrives out of nowhere and claims to need Gokou's protection against saiyan hunters.. For she is one herself! Trunks, Pan, and Goten are involved in this story, and I'm not sure if I should make Trunks or Goten fall in love with her, a


Pan looked up to the sky once she saw a small tiny ship zoom by. (That's no ordinary plane you see everyday...) she strapped her tennis shoes on tighter and held her racket and whooshed off in the ship's direction. (I hope my skirt doesn't moon the whole world...)   
Pan landed into a deserted island and sensed Goten's ki come closer in her direction. She fixed her raven hair and waited for him to land.  
' You saw that too?' He asked Pan. Pan nodded, and they headed to where the smoke cleared out. It was a rectangular ship, one that they've never seen before. It had windows, and Pan would've sworn she saw a outline move from behind one.   
A door emerged out of no-where and it opened horizontally. Goten tensed his muscles (Enemy?) His eyes went wide open as he saw a woman around his age 26 come out. (Whoa.. Cute enemy!)  
She had blond wavy locks that fell over her forehead, innocent jade eyes with a few light freckles on her nose. She looked around, and her gaze stopped at the young teen and the young man. She smiled (Cool. These must be saiyans!)  
Venus called out to the frozen pair. ' Hi! I was wondering could you both help me with something?' Pan took a deep breath and Goten was surprised.  
' Sure. What kind of help do you need? I'm Pan, this is my uncle Goten!' Pan introduced and tucked her tennis racket under her arms and stuck out a hand. Venus shook her hand.  
' Nice to meet you, Pan, Goten. Name's Venus. I was wondering if you could help me find a race I hope your familiar with. ' She paused to take out a picture she was given from her mom out of her Bermuda jeans pocket. ' Saiyans. You're familiar with them right? I'm pretty sure cuz there is no way a human can soar!' (Where'd Venus come from?) Goten thought squinting his eyes and stepping promote.  
Venus looked at Goten. ' I take you both are saiyans, right?'  
Pan nodded slowly, ' Yes we are. How do you know about us? (She seems friendly???)   
Venus gave Goten the picture of a man in Super Saiyan mode. ' I came from a planet, my mom sent me here to stay with umm.. I think his name is Gokou or was it Kakkorot?' Venus clutched a bang. Hearing his father's name Goten snapped to more awareness. (Good, I'll act like a damsel and they will help me!) ' Yeah, I think it was Gokou..'  
' Gokou's my dad. Why would your mom send you here?' Goten looked at the super saiyan picture.  
Venus sighed and shifted her weight slowly. (Easy girl, act well...) ' My mom told me that a group of bounty hunters called the Alaches were to hunt down every saiyan left because they were ina great alliance with Frieza, and my mom sent me to Gokou because when she was sent a little after him when she was a kid to our planet Shadoe just like Gokou was sent to Earth. They both were sent to destroy those planets, and I think failed. She trusted him to protect me from the Alaches'  
Venus paused to take a breath. ' My mother sent me before they found our cave. I'm sure they've killed her now....' Venus looked down as her eyes glazed abit with tears. Goten's heart melted. (Oh Venus... I'm sorry...) He thought. Pan's face went to a sad frown (That's gotta hurt...)  
Venus applauded with cheers in her heart. (Bravo! And the Oscar goes to ... drum roll... VENUS!!! Thank you! Thank you!) She wiped one eye and looked at Pan and Goten. ' That's why I'm here on Earth. Under my mom's orders.'   
' You make it sound like your mom's special...' Pan asked sitting on a tree stump.  
' She is. When she came to Shadoe, she fell in love with Prince Theoris. When I was born I was half saiyan and half Shadow.... ' Goten wondered what Shadow was what he thought it was, and if she could turn super saiyan. ' Yeah I can turn super saiyan. And the race Shadow is when I can turn into a shadow.'  
Goten's eyes widened. (It's like she read my mind!)  
Venus blushed. She channeled a communication system to him. Goten, I was also born with psychic powers.. I can read your mind Goten's eyes were tiny dots. (Oh damm.. ) He thought quietly. Venus smiled and looked at Pan - who was clearly unaware of what just happened.   
' So.. You can turn into a shadow?' Pan asked excited.  
' Yeah.'  
' Awesome! Can you.... turn into my shadow?'   
' Sure' Venus stood in a pose exactly like how Pan was standing and she vanished and a shadow of her went walking to Pan.  
' That's soo cool!' Pan exclaimed as she touched the shadows outstretched hand. Goten marveled at this new power. (H-How can you do that?) Goten thought, and he knew that Venus could too. He waited for Venus to answer, but came none..  
Venus dissolved back into her normal self. She moved a stray lock and smiled.   
' That is so cool, its probably better than flying!' Pan gushed. Goten still couldn't trust people could do that. Oh god! We're supposed to be having lunch now!' Pan realized when she looked at the time. Goten's stomach rumbled on cue, and they all laughed.   
' I guess you should come with us if you're staying! Come on, we'll lead you to my house!' Goten and Pan flew away, Venus channeled something to both of them once they were out of speaking' reach WAIT! Goten skidded to a halt and Pan stopped. Let me just get something for a sec... She went into her ship and came out with a backpack. She shadowed into Pan's form and followed them.  
Goten looked at Pan's shadow. In Pan's way, he was talking to himself.   
' Why didn't you answer me? I know you heard me!' I need to let you know that I'll only listen when I need to He shut up.  
-----   
Pan changed into jeans and a red tube-top, and asked Venus if she wanted to change. Venus shook her head. ' No thanks. I'm happy with these clothes already.' She changed into Bermuda jeans and a very flashy zip top. (Wow, she's major lucky to have a flat stomach.. Training doesn't even get me one!) Venus ignored her thought, she wanted them not to feel like she was invading on them.  
' So I take it Gokou is your **grandfather**??' Venus asked looked at a framed photo of Pan with her mom and dad.  
' Yeah... He's in pretty good shape for a grandfather. I guess it must either be his fighting spirit or his huge desire for food!' Pan joked, and Venus face-faulted and fell on the floor.  
' Pan !' Videl called out. ' Venus, Pan! Time for lunch!' Pan and Venus scrambled downstairs and sat at the table. The while Son family sat down, with huge piles of food for the saiyans. Everyone dug in.  
Venus glanced at Gokou eat away. (So he's the guy. I wonder what he's thinking) Venus tapped into his mind and waited for him to think. A single word was in his head: FOOD. Venus rolled her eyes sarcastically and looked at the rest of Gokou's family eat. (All saiyans? Huh?) She focused on Chi Chi. (This is so pleasant. Everyone together!) Chi Chi thought looking at everyone. Venus ignored Chi Chi's thoughts and moved to Gohan's. All about his wife and his daughter. Bor-ring... Lets see.. Goten.. He seems pretty good-looking and nice.. (Mmm.. This food is great! I wonder what Trunks is doing!) Venus sighed. Nothing exciting about these people when they eat - that's all they think about. She went onto eating her food.  
' So Gokou.. Do you remember a saiyan girl named Atlanta back before when you were sent to earth?' Pan asked. Gokou lifted his head away from the food.  
' Ya sure! I remember her, she was my cubby when we were going to be sent off. .. At least that's who I think Atlanta was...' Gokou scratched his head.  
Venus told Gokou her story, and everyone stopped eating his or her food to listen. Once she finished, she noticed that everyone didn't even touch her food.  
' So the Alaches are hunting for the last of the saiyans? Why?' Gokou asked.   
' Their leader was killed by Vegita, and because they hard great powers with Frieza and wanted revenge. I'm sure he's (vegita) here too, so they'll probably want to get him first when they come here.' Venus told them looking carefully at Goten. She read his mind once she said Vegita: (Trunks' dad?) he thought alarmed. Yep and they'll go after his children like Trunks... she sent to him. Goten choked on his water and coughed it up. Chi Chi slapped him on the back, making Goten flush in mortification.  
( No way... How powerful are they?) I have no idea. My mom is a great warrior and she seems terrified from them. If they were so powerful that she would've sent me to your dad then they must be strong Pan stared at Venus stare at her food and not answer Gokou's question.  
' Venus?' Gokou interrupted. Venus broke out the communication and looked up stunned.  
'What?'  
' I asked you a question. Did you even hear me?' Gokou asked.  
' Oh I'm sorry... What was it again?'' Venus expected.  
' Pan said you had powers. Care to explain them?' All eyes turned to her. Venus squirmed in her seat. (Ug.. I'm like a lab specimen!)  
' Well.. I can turn Super Saiyan, and I have two other powers. Since my mom was married to a Shadoe prince, I'm half Saiyan, abit human breed, and half Shadow. You could call me a hybrid! I can turn into a shadow, and my other power is to read people's thoughts and communicate with them. I was born with that psychic power so my mom or dad really don't have it..' Venus opened a communication channel to everyone. Like this! Everyone at the table reacted to her voice in their heads. Chi Chi dropped her plate, Gokou crunched a chicken bone in half by accident, Gohan's fork clattered on the floor. Only Pan and Goten didn't react.  
' So- You mean to say you can read minds?' Gohan asked. Venus nodded.   
Gohan didn't believe her in his mind. ' So what am I thinking about?' He challenged. He thought of Buu turning his mom into chocolate.   
' Your thinking of Buu, that pink blob, turning Chi Chi into chocolate and eating her. Nice thing to think of when eating, huh?' Venus sneered. Chi Chi froze and gazed a scowl at the memory.  
' Nani! You can read minds!' Gohan marveled as Venus said to him. I'm talented. Big deal. ' Its a waaay big deal!' He said out loud. Gokou thought ( Where'd that come from?)   
' And to top it all she can turn into shadows... And super saiyan!' Videl added, admiring Venus. Venus shrugged, and went on eating her food.  
Gokou conjectured, ' So if the Alaches reach earth, they'll hunt down all of us? Even the half-saiyans?'  
Venus nodded. ' They want the half-saiyans even more- because their much more powerful than saiyans.' She glanced at Gohan. ( So you know ) Gohan thought converging on the glass of his cup. Really nice of you to save the world-must've been hard..  
' So in your case, they'll want you even more than us?' Goten asked.  
' Uh-huh. That's why I was sent here- Gokou's family and himself are robust enough I guess...'  
Gohan whistled. ' Blood thirsty people indeed!' He could imagine strange creatures with dark skin and spears hunting down every saiyanon earth.   
' I guess that means harder training this year' Gokou advised, looking at Gohan, Goten, and Pan. Pan groaned, she had lots of sports to play and friends to hang out with this summer until high school started again.  
' Do we have to?' Goten groaned poking at his chicken with his fork.  
' Eat your food!' Chi Chi told him. Goten groaned again, and took a bite out of his chicken.  
' Yes you do son! Unless you want the entire saiyan race to be gone?' Gokou yelled.  
' No dad..' ( Stupid training.. Why can't we use the dragon balls instead?) Venus looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
' I've heard about these things -dragon balls is that it? What exactly do they do?' Venus grinned at Goten. Be happy - this'll get you outta trouble and I'll learn something  
' You've got to collect all seven of them, summon the dragon, and he'll grant you three wishes that you please. We could summon the dragon to give us the strength to defeat the Alaches-but I'm not sure he'll allow that...' Gokou wondered.  
' We'll just have to assemble them...' Videl mumbled.  
  
-----   
  
Venus sat in the shadows, listening to Gokou, Gohan, and Goten's conversation. She sat down quietly, and moved as slow as a snail.  
' I think we should fight'  
' I doubt it - what if she's lying, and this is all a trap? For all we know she just arrives one day to our planet and its like nothing happens!'   
' You probably should just get to know her better, that's all!' Goten's voice for sure.  
A laugh. ' I bet you would, right, ladies man?'   
' Heh heh...'  
Venus glared at them talk about her. ' What plan are they hatching?' She thought as she dissapeered into a place...  
  
-- End of Chapter 1 so far... Wait until the next one comes out! 


End file.
